The Burrow
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: Hermione is staying with the Weasley's for Summer Vacation along with Harry, what happens when Draco Malfoy turns up at their door? Dramione  Please R&R this is my first full length story
1. Chapter 1

Hermione groaned and rolled over her back aching from the uncomfortable sofa bed. She was currently at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Harry, her bed was on the floor of Ginny's room and she didn't think she'd ever been so uncomfortable in all her life. With a final sigh she rolled onto the floor and got to her feet softly opening the bedroom door and padding down the corridor.

For some reason she was bubbling with excitement, something was telling her that tomorrow was going to be a good day...

Hermione tilted her head back as she looked up at the sky above her, her bare feet wiggling in the grass as she lay on her back. She didn't want to offend the Weasley's but she was bored out her mind. She'd been here for 2 weeks now and nothing had happened.

Ron had insisted that they should become a couple, Harry foretold something dangerous in the future, Fred and George pulled countless pranks, Ginny took Hermione shopping and Mrs Weasley cooked, it was the same old same oh. Taking a deep breath she softly exhaled watching as her perfectly curled chocolate curls floated in the breeze.

She bolted to her feet as Ginny's frightened scream reached her ears, she sprinted round to the front of the house to find, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley stood staring at Draco Malfoy. Hermione frowned and looked down at her white T-shirt and jeans then flushed an endearing pink whishing she was wearing something more attractive. Hesitantly she walked over to the Weasley's and Harry raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" She asked her eyes glued to the gorgeous blonde boy in front of her.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ronald I can see that, I meant what is he doing here?" She asked and Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Malfoy's mother contacted me earlier this week, Draco will be staying with us until school starts" She explained and everyone gapped openly at her.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed in horror staring at his mother as if she'd grown a second head.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald Weasley!" She scolded and Ron quickly snapped his mouth shut once again. Draco stood awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. Finally his molten silver eyes connected with the deep chocolate brown ones of Hermione's and he found his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful, her hair was developed into perfect curls and the sun had bleached it an entrancing shade of honey. Her skin was tanned and her ruby red lips seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Everything about her had him staring; she was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. The blush slowly began to creep into her cheeks but this only made his heart hammer faster, the tinted skin looked perfect under the sun.

Hermione was lost in her own world at the sight of the only boy she'd ever had feelings for stood in front of her. His platinum blonde hair shone brilliantly in the sun and his white skin held a slightly tanned looked as he stared at her. His eyes were the part that really held her captivated though; they were pure molten silver swirled with cobalt blue the colour that Hermione felt herself drowning in so often.

"Great well this is going to be fun" Ron said sarcastically as he glared at the Malfoy boy. Draco's attention was snapped back to the red head and he just shrugged innocently.

"Don't think I'm going to find this all fun and games either Weasley" He growled and Hermione felt her heart judder at the sound of his voice. Ginny was as pale as a ghost and Harry had to shake her to get her to start moving again.

"Come inside Draco, I'm afraid we're a little short on room at the moment but I'm sure we can find space." Mrs Weasley's voice trailed off as her and Draco disappeared inside the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mum's gone off her rocker" George commented.

"Fallen into the loony bin" Fred nodded.

"Stark raving mad" The twins said in unison.

"Oh God" Ginny muttered holding a hand to her forehead.

"What did we do to deserve this" Harry whispered, Hermione rolled her eyes and left them to themselves while she took up her space on the grass once again.

"Dinner!" Mrs Weasley's amplified voice rang out all across the burrow and people ran from all directions in a mass blur to get to the table first. Hermione laughed as Fred shoved Ron out the best seat before taking it for himself. Ron opened his mouth to complain or maybe even hex his brother when Malfoy appeared. Everyone fell silent as they watched the blonde shift uncomfortably by the doorway. "Have a seat Draco" Mrs Weasley smiled and he nodded gingerly taking the seat furthest away from everyone else.

Ginny entered the room last having been fixing her hair; she froze as she saw that the only seat left was next to Malfoy.

"I'm not sitting there" She announced folding her arms adamantly. Hermione saw the fallen look on Draco's face before he hurried to cover it up. With a sigh Hermione got to her feet and took the seat next to Draco leaving her seat open for Ginny.

Draco looked at her in thanks and she just nodded at him before turning her attention to the happenings of the Weasley family.

The meal had been eaten quietly, well quietly for the Weasley's but now the food was gone the conversation had gone into full swing.

"Oh please Ron Krum could wipe the floor with Gudgeon any day" Ginny snorted as Ron fumed.

"No way! What about Jenkins that guy can hit for miles!" He protested as he failed to protect his sacred Chudley Cannons reputation.

"Come off it Ron! Really! Jenkins!" Fred snorted.

"Yeah we can hit twice as hard as that wimp!" George agreed as he high fived his brother.

"Come on he's got to be the best in the business!" Ron protested but this time it was Draco who snorted. Everyone turned to look at him with expectant and irritated faces he just shrugged.

"You can't actually be serious can you? Jenkins is one of the weakest players to ever walk the pitch the Broadmoor brothers wipe him out every game. I mean for God's sake Jenkins was the person who inspired the Falcon's motto 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads.'" Draco replied and Fred and George grinned from ear to ear.

"You just got served!" Fred laughed pointing at Ron who flushed the colour of his hair.

"Oh yeah! Well what about Gorgovitch?" Ron fought back and Draco just laughed.

"What about him, miserable excuse for a chaser I think someone needs to let him know that the point is to actually catch the ball." Draco ginned and Fred and George roared with laughter.

"No way!" Ron announced loudly.

"Oh yeah well what about the match against the Kenmare Kestrels?" Draco grinned and Ron visibly paled "Darren O'Hare didn't even have to move to catch the ball Grogovitch actually threw it to him. Or when Maddock flew up next to him and Grogovitch just handed him the ball, what an idiot, the Magpies were in fits. Or even McCormack who knocked Grogovitch off his broom when he was on the ground! Merlin Pride of Portree didn't let him live that down for a decade." Draco smirked; the twins were in hysterics at this point.

"That's not fair!" Ron protested.

"Face it Weasley, the Chudley Cannon's suck" Draco shrugged and Fred and George laughed even harder.

"Shut up!" Ron hissed kicking them under the table.

"Malfoy just owned you!" Fred howled pointed at Ron and grinning widely. Draco grinned too and laughed along with the twins, even Harry was struggling to hold back his laughter. Hermione just shook her head and looked over at Ginny who shrugged and winked at Hermione who giggled.

"Sounds like you know a lot about Quidditch Malfoy" Fred announced and Draco shrugged.

"More than any of you do at any rate" He replied and Hermione rolled her eyes at his stupidity, you never issue a challenge to the Weasley Twins.

"George"

"Yes Fred?"

"I think I feel a challenge coming on."

"I think you may be right"

"Malfoy we bet that we know more about Quidditch than you do" Fred grinned at him and Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it" He announced and the twins grinned.

"Ginny you ask the questions, Ron, Harry, Fred, Malfoy and me are gunna do a quiz!" George laughed and with a flick of his wand the table was transfigured into a long bench with 5 chairs for each player. Hermione rolled her eyes and set about helping Mrs Weasley clear up the plates.

"Ron, when was Appleby Arrows founded?" Ginny asked and Ron looked blankly up at her.

"No fair that's too hard!" He protested and everyone laughed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked turning to him.

"1612" Harry replied.

"Correct" Ginny grinned happily.

20 minutes later and there were only two players left, Harry and Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what nationality are the Kenmare Kestrels?" Ginny asked and Malfoy sighed.

"Irish" He shrugged and she nodded before turning to Harry.

"Harry, which team is stated to have a '900 year history'?" Ginny asked and Harry froze his mind blank.

"I... I... don't know" He admitted and Ginny turned to Malfoy.

"Tutshill Tornadoes but it's wrong as the team was founded in 1520" Draco shrugged and Ginny nodded.

"That's right, ok so to win... The Wigtown Wanderers were founded by the four sons and three daughters of who?" She asked and Draco stared at her his eyes wide. He had absolutely no idea. Everyone stared at Ginny in bafflement; no one knew the answer to that it was bloody impossible. Ginny just shrugged claiming she was only reading the cards. Hermione looked at everyone in the room, rolled her eyes and answered the question.

"Walter Parkin" She announced and everyone turned to stare at her then quickly back at Ginny for the answer.

"Yeah... that's right... Hermione how the hell did you know that?" Ginny exclaimed as everyone stared opened mouthed at the brunette witch.

"Just because you're not in the team doesn't mean you can't play the game" Hermione grinned before giggling and flipping a page in her book.

"And the winner is... HERMIONE GRANGER!" Fred and George chorused together and Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins.

"What do I win?" She asked and the twins exchanged a glance.

"A free box of love candy!" George announced handing over the gift. Hermione laughed but took the box tucking it away; she knew what the candy did. It was designed to display and enhance the true emotions of anyone who ate it. She glanced up at Malfoy and decided that she most defiantly would not be eating that anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating in ages guys i've been really really ill and am still in and out of the hospital but i really like this chapter so i hope you do to. please R&R it keeps me going. Thank you so much again guys xxx_

Malfoy had been given Percy's room and as Hermione lay on her uncomfortable mattress on the floor later that night she found herself wondering why she hadn't been given the privilege of a real bed.

"It's simply not fair" She grumbled as she rolled over once again and tried to sleep. It was useless she hadn't been able to get more than a few hours of sleep since she'd arrived here. Getting to her feet she padded out the door and downstairs towards the kitchen. She almost jumped out her skin as she saw someone sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Malfoy? What are you doing up?" She asked and she got herself a drink and took a hesitant step towards him.

"I can't sleep" He admitted and Hermione grumbled again.

"Waste of a perfectly good bed." The words were so quite that she was convinced he couldn't hear them, but he did.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's just you get Percy's perfectly good bed and don't sleep in it yet I have to put up with a crumby mattress on the floor when I know I could make use of that bed." She replied and he chuckled before turning his attention back out the window next to him. She caught the look on his face and sighed as she walked over to him pulling up a wooden chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he jumped in surprise having assumed she'd gone back to bed.

"Nothing" He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Malfoy if Harry can't lie to me you don't have a hope in hell" She replied and he smiled slightly.

"Do you know why I'm here Granger?" He asked after a moment and she frowned.

"You couldn't sleep" She replied and he laughed.

"No not here as in this room but here as in this house" He sighed and she shrugged.

"Not a clue" She admitted and Draco sighed again.

"My mother and father don't want me anymore. What Mrs Weasley said about speaking to my mother was a total lie I just didn't know where else to go." He whispered and Hermione's jaw fell open.

"W-Why don't they want you?" She whispered and his piercing eyes met hers.

"I told them I didn't want to be death eater." He replied and her heart slammed.

"You don't?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"No"

Slowly Hermione reached out to him with one of her hands before gently squeezing his own hand and holding it softly.

"That's very brave of you" She smiled and he looked deep into her eyes.

"It's very stupid of me" He laughed bitterly but Hermione shook her head.

"No it's very brave." She whispered and he stared at her.

"Thanks" He mumbled before dropping her hand and getting to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair messing up the usually perfectly slick locks. Hermione smiled as she realised he looked even better this way. She reached out and lightly held his bicep; he looked down at the hand then into her eyes.

"What you did Draco, was a very brave thing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You have a good heart and you were never meant to be a death eater. You're heart is too pure to ever be like them." She whispered before letting his arm go and walking past him. Draco stared at her as she moved and watched until she was out of sight. Then he let the smile stretch over his face and grinned widely before hurrying back to bed.

Hermione's hair fanned out around her head as she lay on her back looking up at the clear blue sky that lay above the Burrow. She closed her eyes and let her skin soak up the sun with a soft sigh.

Draco walked out the back door and looked out at the grass that spread out before him. That was when he spotted her lying in the middle of the backyard her arms stretched above her head and a delicate smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, she look so perfect she was only clad in a brown shirt and black shorts but it made his mouth water. Her long brown legs seemed to go on forever and her ruby red lips looked utterly kissable.

With a shake of his head he jumped down the steps to the garden and made his way over to her.

Hermione's eyes snapped open as someone sat down beside her and she looked over at Draco in surprise.

"Morning" He greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hi" She whispered and closed her eyes once again tilting her face back up to the sun.

"Can I say something without you freaking out?" He asked and she arched an eyebrow opening her eyes again and turning to look at him.

"That depends on what that something is" She replied and he smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful" He whispered and she flushed a light pink quickly closing her eyes once again before mumbling a thanks.

"BREAKFAST!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang out across the grounds and Hermione laughed as she bolted to her feet. Draco was unaccustomed to the Weasley's usual eating ritual and therefore was last to hit the table which meant all the pancakes were gone and only one rasher of bacon was left.

"Bloody hell I see why you all leg it now!" He cursed as he helped himself to toast. Hermione giggled while the others were too busy stuffing their faces to care.

Breakfast was finished within 10 minutes and the twins were busy talking about the plans for the day.

"You know, we have enough players for a whole team now" George commented as he looked at the people around the table. Hermione rolled her eyes, why was it that every conversation ended up being about Quidditch.

"Yeah me and George as beaters, Harry as the seeker, Ron the keeper and Draco and Ginny as Chasers, awesome!" Fred grinned.

"Speaking of which, who's up for a game?" George offered and everyone agreed jumping to their feet. Malfoy hesitated not knowing if he was invited.

"Hurry up Malfoy or you'll be stuck with Percy's old broom!" Fred called over his shoulder and Draco grinned before hurrying after the others. Hermione cleared the table before heading out to the back yard to watch her friends.

She was surprised to find that they'd actually split themselves pretty easily; Fred, Harry and Ginny on one team and George, Ron and Draco on the other. Hermione plopped down on the grass and stretched her legs out in front of her. They weren't playing with a snitch just the quaffle and a bludger.

Hermione didn't know who she was supposed to support but quickly she found herself cheering whenever Draco's team scored a point.

Suddenly Draco looked down and saw Hermione sat all alone on the grass and frowned.

"Hey! What about Granger!" He called out to George who just shrugged too focused on aiming the bludger at his sister's head. Malfoy looked down at the brunette who had her head tilted up towards them and made a decision. Tilting his broom forwards he swooped down to where she sat.

Hermione jumped as he appeared before her and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on" He grinned and she frowned.

"Come on where?" She asked and he grinned even wider.

"On the broom, we can't have you being left out" He chuckled and her eyes widened. None of them had ever thought to include her before and she was shocked that it was Malfoy who had. Her heart did a little flutter at the fact that he thought about her that much.

"Oh no, I can't fly" She admitted but he shook his head.

"You're not going to be flying you're going to be riding now get on the broom" He instructed but she shook her head.

"I don't think I should." She sighed and he gave her a stern look.

"Granger get your arse on this broom or I will have to forcibly put it there." He grinned and she giggled before jumping to her feet and hoping on behind him, her arms banded around his waist. He shot back into the air Hermione giggling behind him.

"Mione!" George called over to her and she waved "Good to see you up here too!" He laughed and she giggled clutching Draco tighter.

The game took off and Hermione found herself having the time of her life. Draco was a really good player even with her on the back clinging onto him for dear life; he still managed to score countless points. Finally the game ended, Hermione couldn't really tell why but apparently Draco's team had won.

As Draco touched down Hermione clambered off then threw her arms around him. He was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but gingerly hug her back.

"Thank you so much Draco. I've never had so much fun!" She giggled before skipping up the garden and back inside the house Malfoy's eyes never leaving her.

"What was that about?" He muttered to himself but the twins heard.

"No one's ever asked her to play before" Fred began.

"I guess she was just happy that someone cared enough to think that she might like it too" George finished before they began putting the things away.

Malfoy smiled to himself thinking of the brunette girl now inside the house...


End file.
